powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seymour Russell
Seymour Russell is the Red Atomic Ranger and leader of Atomic Force. Thanks to his Atomic Morpher, he is a metahuman with the ability to shoot energy blasts from his palms. His powers are based on the proton. Biography Seymour came from a small town near Five Hills, and was in a band, the Red Crew, where he played the guitar. His family were regular customers of Five Hill's Jungle Karma Pizza, and the Gamma counterparts to Red Mystic Ranger Nick's adoptive parents are his aunt and uncle. As he was flying out of town to visit an Aunt in New York, Gel Troopers invaded, a Gel Shocker named Petrooze burning the entire town to ash. The plane touched back down and was boarded, but Seymour ran, only just reaching Five Hills, where he was met by a strange man who told him to follow. Seymour was taken to Fisher Labs, Inc., where he met his future teammates Gwen and Andrew for the first time, along with Dr. Fisher himself. He was the last of the trio to accept his morpher, but eager to fight Gelato's forces when the alarm sounded moments later. After the victory, Dr. Fisher made him the weapons tester, a job which Seymour gladly accepted (on the grounds that he would be able to blow stuff up). The second Gel Shocker the Rangers fought was Petrooze, which made Seymour all the more eager to destroy him. When they fought the Warp Brothers and were thrown back to the Cretaceous Period, Seymour broke Sanswarp's insignia and kept a piece, knowing that it was how he traveled through time, and the three coerced the monsters into sending them back. After upgrading to Gamma Mode, Seymour became cocky, almost severely injuring himself in the Pit when he rushed in without thinking. Rob No-Legs recounted the incident that had earned him his name, which had also happened in the Pit, and Seymour realized how much he was risking. In his next battle, he stopped and thought ahead several times, later returning to thank Rob. After this, his teammates trusted him more, even letting him pilot the Ancient Atomic Megazord solo. Seymour, Andrew and Gwen were captured by Melton and Elitor in combat, to be exchanged for the elusive Time Walker. Seymour resisted, but Andrew convinced him and Gwen to stop fighting back, since Melton and Elitor had been his torturers and he knew what they were capable of. He liked Jack immediately when the new Vortex Ranger came to their rescue. When Jack's past came out, Seymour was more amused than bothered, and he thought Jack would be better on their team than in prison. Fisher put him in charge of the newcomer, and Seymour took to it immediately. Jack had no problem with it, except for the time Seymour did a "sound check" on his guitar in Jack's quarters to get him out of bed. Personality Seymour is impetuous and blunt, but paradoxically thinks of himself as easygoing. It takes time for him to be convinced of something, but once he is, he will not back down. He was often the first one to engage each Gel Shocker as it attacked, and kept fighting the longest. Arsenal *Atomic Morpher *Proton Sword *Energy Crossbow *Proton Flyer *Gamma Mode *Spino Zord Appearance Seymour is a twenty-year-old Caucasian with brown hair and eyes. Trivia *One of Seymour's other hobbies is skydiving. Category:Atomic Force Category:Human Category:Male Category:Leader